


The Tangerine Bear

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: <3, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Dean and Cas fight and make up, Happy Ending, Kisses on the Cheek, M/M, Sweet!Dean, guilty!dean, human!Cas, sad!Cas, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Since Castiel is human a lot of things changed. Dean seems to be constantly annoyed with him and one day he takes it too far. Luckily enough he also knows how to make everything better again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	The Tangerine Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 11!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Iashstuff!](https://iashstuff-blog.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Christmas Story

“Oh no!”

Castiel looks down at the shards on the ground, that was once a mug, that Dean really liked. Castiel had just wanted to make Dean some coffee and instead he destroyed the mug Sammy had given him for his birthday.

“Cas?”

Of course Dean heard that. Castiel hastily bends down and tries to at least clean up his mess, when Dean opens the door to the kitchen. He seems worried, but his face changes when he sees what Castiel did.

“Dean- I didn’t mean to.” Castiel tries at least to apologize, but the older Winchester seems already annoyed, his mouth only a thin line. Since Castiel is human, he doesn’t really know what Dean feels.

As an angel, he had always known, he had felt it himself. Now it only remains for him to guess the mood.

“It’s fine.” Dean finally says, before he walks over to one of the cupboards. He is probably looking for a dustpan and the brush. Castiel never really remembers what to do in certain situations. He sucks as a human.

“I just wanted to make you coffee.” Castiel whispers quietly, he doesn’t even know if Dean hears it. Dean had spent his day researching with Sam. They both wouldn’t tell Castiel much about the hunt. They rarely do anymore.

He feels more like their housemaid like this, but as it seems he doesn’t think he can do this ‘easy’ job. Castiel tries very hard to ignore the burning sensation behind his eyelids. 

Dean walks back over, brush in his hand, and starts to sweep the shards into one heap. Castiel reaches out for the shards and one cuts his finger. Castiel grunts and looks down at his finger. It’s bleeding.

“Dammit Cas!” Dean curses and he helps Castiel up, before he pushes him on a stool. Castiel continues to stare at his blood, while Dean gets their first-aid kit. It doesn’t really hurt that much, but Castiel knows that Dean will fuss over him now.

“It’s okay.” Castiel says, when Dean comes back, but the hunter is having none of it, he just grabs Castiel’s hand and starts to clean the finger. Castiel almost growls. 

“It’s not okay, Cas, and we both know it.” Dean answers and this time he is angry. Castiel wants to leave it at that, but Dean takes a deep breath.

“How do you even manage to fuck a cup of coffee?” Dean asks and Castiel gets up. Dean hisses a bit, when Castiel pulls his hand away. The wound is clean, but still not bandaged, but Castiel doesn’t care about that.

“It was an accident!” Castiel says and Dean snorts.

“Like the nasty wound you got from that ghost a month ago?” Dean wants to know and he sounds challenging. Castiel shrugs, angry himself.

“Is that why you never take me on a hunt anymore? Because I’m too stupid? Because I’m not enough when I’m not an angel?” Castiel knows that he is getting louder and apparently that is enough for Dean.

The hunter snaps his mouth shut and glares at Castiel. He already knows what comes next, it doesn’t make it easier.

“Yes! You know you can barely handle being human! Two weeks ago you asked me why you’d need to drink water! Try at least to act normal!” 

It’s quiet after Dean’s outburst. Castiel just turns around and leaves. He knows when he is not needed.

*

It’s almost ten when someone knocks on Castiel’s door. A while ago he would’ve known who was waiting at the other side of the door. Now he guesses it’s Sam. Dean never comes to him after a fight. He loves to sulk and apologizes the next day.

“Come in.” Castiel says. He is sitting on his bed, in warm pajama pants and reads a book. At least one good thing about being human. He has time.

“Hey Cas.”

It’s Dean.

Castiel wants to tell him to leave him alone, but Dean looks extremely sad and uncomfortable. Castiel tries to smile but it doesn’t work. 

“Hey, uhm… I… Can I sit down?” Dean whispers and Castiel nods before he even thinks about it. Dean walks over to him and Castiel realizes that Dean holds something behind his back, Castiel can’t even see it when Dean sits down opposite from him.

“What do you want?” Castiel asks and yes he sounds a bit snappy.

“I have something for you.” Dean says and now he holds out his hands to Castiel. At first he isn’t sure what that means, because Dean holds up a teddy bear to him. Castiel wants to reach out, but he doesn’t. 

Does Dean want Castiel to cuddle his teddy bear to feel better? Isn’t that what human kids do?

“I don’t think I understand.” Castiel admits and he shrugs. Another thing about humans, that he doesn’t understand. No real surprise.

“When I was little my mum bought it for me and she always told me this Christmas story. It’s to this day my favorite one.” Dean explains and Castiel is still not sure what this is all about, but it really looks as if this is something important to Dean. So he’d listen.

“Tell me the story?” Castiel whispers and Dean nods, before he crawls over the bed and sits down next to Castiel at the headboard. Castiel takes the teddy, when Dean holds him out again. He is warm and soft.

“It’s a story about the tangerine bear. He has his mouth sewn upside down, so he looks as if he is frowning.” Dean says and points at the mouth. Castiel holds the teddy up and sees that Dean is right. Castiel tilts his head, frowning himself at that, and Dean laughs.

“What happens to him?” Castiel asks, because he is sure that it’s a sad story. Dean smiles.

“Nobody wants to buy him for Christmas, but then he finds himself in a cute little store where every toy is kinda different and he realizes along the way that he isn’t broken. He is different and that’s okay and… if other people don’t understand that, then that’s their problem and not his.” Dean explains quietly. 

Castiel isn’t sure what to say, because Dean is wiping over his eyes.

“I didn’t have any friends when I was in kindergarten and I always… I hoped to find my own home, just like the tangerine bear. Where we all would be weird.” Dean says and when he looks up his green eyes are wet.

He looks beautiful.

“Dean…”

“No Cas. I’m sorry. I know you aren’t the ‘normal’ human and I’m glad you aren’t. It’s okay to be weird, hell I love it when you get excited over bees. You know that I’m pretty idiotic myself, so… I just… I never take you on hunts because I’m worried. I don’t wanna lose you.” Dean admits and Castiel has to smile at that.

“You are weird.” Castiel answers and snorts.

“Seriously. I would never… hurt you on purpose, I’m just an idiot and I hope you can forgive me someday.” Dean whispers. Castiel kisses his cheek and presses the teddy, back in Dean’s arms. 

Dean blushes badly and Castiel snickers, before they both lay down on the bed. Dean still holding the teddy and Castiel has to say he loves the little frown.

He pulls Dean against himself and cuddles him. It feels just as good as the teddy and he thinks that is now his favorite Christmas story.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6fd6963833354a8beba8502f7661d63a/7d1dfd389adaf877-d2/s540x810/7a2a00763e107b89ab271bfe7c886dd298880411.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
